Unwanted
by Obiwanfan
Summary: John has always just wanted to be cared for, just for someone to care about him. its been so long, how far will his loneliness take him? (One chapter-COMPLETE)
1. Default Chapter

This is going to be one of those really short fic things. Please read and review, thanks! Hope you like it!  
  
UNWANTED  
  
Bobby and Marie were walking home from the movies where they had just watched Matrix Revolutions and were now on the way home. "The ending sucked you know." Marie commented in the silence. "Yeah, but it wouldn't have been as good if it hadn't ended that way." Bobby said grabbing on to Rogue's gloved hand. "I guess so.you and your damned morals." She snickered his way. Bobby only laughed and grabbed tighter.  
  
They got back to the mansion and walked up to the room Bobby shared with John Allerdyce, or Pyro. When they entered, John quickly moved to close his jacket pocket and shut his top drawer. He ran over to his bed and stuffed something into his pillowcase. "What's up 'Dyce?" Bobby asked. "Nothing." He said quickly, putting on his jacket. "Going somewhere?" Marie asked him, watching him slip on his shoes. "No shit." John said, brushing by them. "Oh yeah, and uh, goodbye." He said. "Goodbye? Where are you going 'Dyce???" Bobby asked, following him. "Does it matter?" he asked still walked towards the door. "Yeah it matters, John what's the matter?" Bobby called and Marie looked at him concerned. "Doesn't matter really. Don't worry, you never have before." John called bitterly.  
  
Bobby and Marie grabbed their coats again and ran after him. When they had caught up, he was leaning against his car, digging for his keys in his back pocket. "John, where are you going?" Marie called as they caught up. "I'm leaving, I'm finally leaving." He said finally finding the right key. "Where are you going?" Bobby and Marie shouted together. "Tonight is the night where it all ends. After tonight you won't ever have to worry about me hanging out with you on one of your little dates. The third wheel is being terminated." John said opening the door. "What does that mean?" Bobby said putting his hand on the door. "It means I have a gun," he says pulling it out of his jacket, "and its bullet is meant for me tonight." John said, ever poetic. "John you don't mean that you're going to." Marie started then paused. "Commit suicide? Yes I do. Tonight it happens." He said getting in the car. "Why!?!" Bobby and Marie screamed at him at once. "Many reasons, but I'm going now. I won't do it here on school property; I'd rather not bring the kids into this." John said, starting the car. "John, don't do this. What's the matter? We can help you, please just don't do this!" Marie begged him. "Why?! Have you ever once really needed me here? I don't think so!" he yelled and stepped on the gas peddle.  
  
Bobby grabbed her hand. "Come on, we'll follow him." And they ran to Bobby's car. Bobby followed quickly, just barely keeping John in sight. When he finally caught up, John had stopped in an alley behind a local grocery store. He had just gotten out of the car when they pulled up. "John, stop! Tell us what's going on!" Bobby called as they jumped out of the car. "What's wrong? Are you both that oblivious? That's a silly question." John said, pulling out his lighter and the gun. "John, please." Marie begged, now in tears in fear for her friend. "Oh crying now Marie? You've always got Ice boy and that's what matters." He said, anger ringing in his voice. "John, what's wrong with you? You're our friend; you know we don't want you to do this." Bobby said, trying to talk him down. "You two are really that dumb. Well where to start, how about the fact that nobody needs me for anything so why bother!" John shouted. "That's not true! John, how could you think that? You're our friend." Marie said. "No you have him and he has you. No one has a need for me and so I won't be missed." He said, almost to himself. "John that's not true, not please come back and we can get someone to help you." Bobby began. "I don't need help! I know what I'm doing! I've been planning this for a long time!" he shouted.  
  
"But why?" Marie whispered. "Because! Because no one cares about me, no one likes me, I've got nothing and I've got no one!" he yelled; all three of them were near tears now. "But you we like you." Marie told him. "No I don't. When is the last time either of you said something as simple as, "Good morning" to me just once before going over and kissing each other? Never, not once! When is the last time you were ever there when I really needed you? Never, you're always with each other! When is the last time you were ever there just to touch my shoulder when I needed it? NEVER! Did you know that I have never been touched by anyone nicely? Ever? The only touch I've gotten is being beaten by my father, and being used in child experimentation when I was young! How do you think that feels? I used to just sit and think about what it would be like just to have someone touch my shoulder, just so I would know that they were there and that they knew I was here and that they cared! That is all I have wanted for a long time. I just want someone to care, to care for me.just to love me, just once! I wanted to know what it felt like, but it wouldn't happen. Things were meant to end this way, I was not meant to know love." John said, staring at the gun and the lighter in his hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry John, I never paid attention, I'm so sorry, I never noticed." Marie said, tears flowing. "Exactly, you never noticed. But now you know but you'll be fine. You have him, just like always. I'll be gone but you'll not even know that I was ever there." John said. "That's not true. John, you're my best friend. I still need you here." Bobby said. "No, you don't." John said, smiling weakly. He grasped his lighter tightly, sighed, and threw it across the alley. John loaded the gun and raised it towards his temple. "John, stop!" Marie screamed. "No, I know what I'm doing. Enjoy your life together; and know that you weren't wrong, I just have always been unwanted." John said, nodding at her and Bobby. "John don't!!!!" Bobby said taking a step forward.just as the sound of the gun was heard. Marie screamed as she watched the gun drop and John fall. "NO!!" She screamed.  
  
"No!" Marie shouted and sat up in Bobby's bed back in his room. Bobby was sitting next to her staring at her and John was sitting at his computer, but turned back to stare at her. She was out of breath and panting while sweating. "Marie what's wrong? You just had a nightmare." Bobby told her. "Oh god." Marie gasped while sitting up. She got out of bed and ran to John, grabbing him around the neck and resting on his shoulders, crying softly. John gasped and looked at Bobby. "Marie what's wrong?" John asked Marie. "Oh god, you were in my dream and, you committed suicide because no one ever let you know that we cared about you! I care Johnny I care! I really do, please don't go!" she cried into his shoulder. "Marie it was just a nightmare, get of John." Bobby said. "Please? Can't I just stay here for a minute? I just want to make sure. Please?" she begged her boyfriend. "Yes, of coarse if you want to." He said sitting back down on the bed. Marie just leaned against him, feeling as though it would somehow make her feel better. Bobby sat, waiting for his girlfriend to return to him. John sat silently, a look of puzzlement across his face. "Bobby, open the right pocket of my jacket." He finally said, grabbing Marie around the shoulders. Bobby obeyed even though he didn't like them together. He pulled out a small black handgun and he and Marie gasped. "I was.going to do it tonight." John said finally. "Are you serious?" Bobby exclaimed. "Yes." He said quietly. "John, no I'll go get someone to help you." he began. "No, I'm not going to anymore. I just needed to know, and now I do." He said. Marie nodded. "That makes no sense." Bobby said. "I understand." Marie said, leaning against him and wiping her tears against his sleeve. "I don't need to anymore." He said quietly.  
  
The End  
  
Well for a first one, how was it? Any good? Worth reading? Let me know please! Thanks much! Obiwanfan 


	2. Paragraphing apology

Hey everyone, first of all I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, and even those who didn't but may have read it. Thanks a lot and I hope I should be writing another one like it. Well, I just wanted you to know that I have received several reviews and comments about the paragraphing and how there is none of it. I want to apologize for this. I do put paragraphing and spacing in it when I write it. But as soon as it gets uploaded onto fanfiction.net, it's lost, and it all becomes a giant blob of words. I am really sorry about this and I'm trying to figure out how to fix it. If any of you has had this happen to you or just knows what to do, if you could share it with me, I would really appreciate it. Sorry again about that.  
  
~Obiwanfan~ 


End file.
